sims_3_warrior_cats_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedarstar
'''Cedarstar '''is a broad-shouldered, glossy, darkbrown tom with amber eyes, and a broad face History Cedar was born in the warmth of a kitty-pet bed his Mother Kept good care of him grooming him and his Siblings But his father Wasn't around as much. Cedar was the oldest in his litter and the strongest while his another siblings where small and Weak he took pride in how he was the strongest, And just as he reached Three moons he taught himself how to hunt in the Wild he caught flying birds and Voles very easily even though he was a skilled hunter.his mother kept telling him that Hunting in the Forest is not a good idea as many strange Creature's Live there he listened to his mother as he did not want to Worry her but at night he Retreated to the forest to go hunting. Cedar Sniffed the Fresh air as he smelled his mothers and siblings scent even from far Away He Rubbed his Scent Across the Trees and returned to His mothers Bed Basket even though he Hadn't Caught Any Prey. A half moon later and Cedar was a year old and free from his mother's Rules He Pranced towards the Forest Out to go Hunting Again this time with his mother Knowing, he had his sights set on a Fresh Vole He hunched downward claws unleashed he pounced. over the vole Opening his claws to unveil that he had killed the fresh vole He Took pride In in his Prey he ate the Vole and returned to his two leg's nest smelling the stench of his food that the two leg's fed his siblings and Mother His mother know was okay with his Son hunting in the forest as he was know a full grown cat and couldn't be Controlled anymore. on other hand's his siblings did not like it as they thought he was Weird and strange that he liked hunting in the forest instead of eating fresh Kitty pet food but he ignored his Siblings words. Two moons later a illness struck greatly over his family as his mother and all siblings fell ill but him unfortunately all his siblings and mother beside him died of the Strange illness, There two leg owner didn't even bother to take them to the vet He became angered, and Lashed out Running towards the forest going Deeper and deeper. Cedar Didn't look back until he realized he had gone so far into the forest that he couldn't smell his two leg home anymore he accepted the Fact that he wasn't going to return and he would remain as a "Rogue" He changed his name to. "Cedar Fur" and took shelter within an Old Dead tree For moon he hunted on his own and lived within a dead tree for moons on end until one day on a Prey Hunting Session he Ran into a Gray Tabby she cat who was a named "Feather" now known as Feather Tail he instantly trusted her and started teaching her how to hunt on her own. for moons they they traveled together before finding out they were expecting kits The two parent's traveled even further to find a suitable home before there kits were born before they Found a Grass land filled with tall trees Large rock's and wild flower's Both Cedar star and Feather Tail agreed this would be there new home and Cedar suggested that he start a Clan Here of his own and grey she cat agreed once again two moons later Cedar Changed his name to Cedarstar and Making his Clan name Cedar Clan and even having there kits be born Storm Kit and Grey Kit. Trivia * He is Large Built for a Kitty pet * His son's resemble both him and there mother having a grey pelt mixed with white * He was the strongest of his litter and always felt like his kitty pet life wasn't suited for him * He has a natural talent for hunting prey in the forest and is the best hunter in his clan so far